memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Anton Yelchin
thumb|Anton Yelchin als Pavel Andreievich Chekov war ein russischer Sänger und Schauspieler. Er spielte Pavel Andreievich Chekov in , und . Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Yelchin wurde in Leningrad geboren. Seine Eltern sind die bekannten Eiskunstläufer Irina Korina und Viktor Yelchin. Als er sechs Monate alt war, wanderten seine Eltern mit ihm in die USA aus. Yelchin besuchte das Sherman Oaks Center for Enriched Studies in Tarzana, Kalifornien und begann bereits im Alter von 9 Jahren mit der Schauspielerei. Im Jahr 2007 schrieb er sich für das Fach Filmwissenschaften an der University of Southern California ein. Yelchin spielte gerne Gitarre und lebte bis zu seinem Tod in Burbank, Kalifornien. http://www.terminatorsalvation.ca/cast/AntonYelchin.asp Beruflicher Werdegang Im Jahr 2000 feierte Yelchin sein Filmdebüt als Jackson Michaels im Drama A Time for Dancing – Ihr einziges Ziel: Leben um zu tanzen. Zudem war er im Film A Man Is Mostly Water (u.a. mit Christopher Rydell) zu sehen. Ein Jahr später spielte Yelchin die Hauptrolle in der Komödie Milo – Die Erde muss warten. Mit dabei waren Michael Welch und sein Star-Trek-Kollege John Cho. Zudem hatte er eine Nebenrolle im Thriller Im Netz der Spinne (u.a. mit Billy Burke). Im selben Jahr gewann Yelchin den "Young Spirit Award" für seine Rolle als Bobby Garfield im Drama Hearts in Atlantis. Seine Darbietung in der TV-Serie Taken (u.a. mit Matt Frewer, Gwynyth Walsh, Rob LaBelle und Brian Markinson) brachte ihm eine weitere Nominierung für einen "Young Artist Award" ein. Von 2004 bis 2006 spielte Yelchin in der Serie Huff Byrd Huffstodt, den Sohn des titelgebenden Charakters. Zudem brachte ihm seine Hauptrolle im TV-Film Jack (2004, u.a. mit Brent Spiner und Erich Anderson) eine weitere "Young Artist Award"-Nominierung ein. Darüber hinaus hatte er Gastauftritte in Serien wie Lass es, Larry! (2004, u.a. mit Patrick Kerr) und Criminal Intent – Verbrechen im Visier (2006). Yelchin war zudem in den Filmen House of D (2004, u.a. mit Willie Garson), Fierce People – Jede Familie hat ihre Geheimnisse (2005) und Alpha Dog – Tödliche Freundschaft (2006, u.a. mit Tom McComas) in Hauptrollen zu sehen. Im Jahr 2007 brillierte er an der Seite von Robert Downey Jr. als titelgebender Hauptcharakter in der Komödie Charlie Bartlett (u.a. mit Derek McGrath). Im Jahr 2008 spielte Yelchin in der amerikanisch-russischen Co-Produktion You and I – finding t.A.T.u die Rolle des Edvard Nikitin und stand im Drama Middle of Nowhere zusammen mit Susan Sarandon und Jeannetta Arnette vor der Kamera. Neben seiner Rolle als Chekov war Yelchin im Jahr 2009 auch als Kyle Reese im Science-Fiction-Film Terminator: Die Erlösung im Kino zu sehen. Zu seinen neuesten Filmprojekten zählten Rollen im Episodenfilm New York, I Love You und in der japanischen Literaturverfilmung Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac. Yelchin verstarb am Morgen des 19.06.2016 infolge eines Autounfalls, bei dem er von seinem eigenen Auto erdrückt wurde. http://bigstory.ap.org/69d0562d8a184329ab83fbb4046ea2a5 Weitere Projekte Filmografie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (2000, u.a. mit Lily Mariye) * Für alle Fälle Amy (2002, u.a. mit Gretchen German, Chris Sarandon und Rachael Harris) * Practice – Die Anwälte (2002, u.a. mit Amanda Carlin, Paul Dooley, Wayne Péré und Alan Dale) * Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (2003, u.a. mit Enrique Murciano, Christopher McDonald und John P. Connolly) * New York Cops – NYPD Blue (2004, u.a. mit Gordon Clapp) TV-Filme * Gepetto, der Spielzeugmacher (2000, u.a. mit Brent Spiner, René Auberjonois und Scarlett Pomers) Filme * 15 Minuten Ruhm (2001, u.a. mit Kelsey Grammer, Avery Brooks und Kim Cattrall) * Green Room (2015, u.a. mit Patrick Stewart) Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * * en:Anton Yelchin es:Anton Yelchin fr:Anton Yelchin Yelchin, Anton